LIQUID FUSION
by CRP81
Summary: Mulder and Scully find themselves in some hot, tension-filled water.


**LIQUID FUSION-CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer- The X-Files does not belong to me, it belongs to Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions. **

Scully loved and loathed Fridays; loved them because it was the end of a usually busy and stressful week of alien chasing or busting the arse of whatever government conspirator her persistent partner was intent on nailing that week. She could spend some time with her thoughts and have precious time to herself; she hated them because it meant two days of being _away_ from him. Because, as much as she valued her alone time, over the last five years of working with Mulder, the weekends left her pining for her brooding, obsessive FBI partner. The feeling scared her. She couldn't control or rationalise it; ways of thinking she'd been taught to use as a scientist and a doctor. Thoughts of him rendered rationality obsolete. When away from him she couldn't help thinking of his brilliant mind, his consuming passion, his eyes and the way they'd bore into hers when she'd least expect it, leaving her breathless and unable to move. She was afraid of what she could feel for him and so when these thoughts started to conjure the forefront of her consciousness, she pushed them back by keeping busy; exactly what she was attempting to do now.

Wrapping a white towel around her slender waist, Scully turned and left the changing room, heading for FBI's heated swimming pool, one of the perks of working for a government department; a hot steaming pool in contrast to the frigid sleet blanketing the ground outside. Though, admittedly, Scully did enjoy the winter's night air; it was pure, uncomplicated. She walked to the edge of the pool, let her towel drop to her feet, sat down on the side and dipped her toes into the warm water. She sighed and slid down into the enticing warm water.

Letting the water envelope her entire body, Scully sighed at the comfort of the liquid. At that moment she had one thought; _forget him, for this weekend, completely forget him._

With that resolution firmly established in her mind, she rolled onto her back and began a gentle backstroke, cutting a graceful ripple through the water. Any thoughts of Fox Mulder and his endearing, magnetic presence that were currently residing in Dana's conscious mind were forced to contend with trivial, second rate matters like what to have for dinner that night.

After her second length of backstroke Dana opted for her preferred stroke; freestyle. In this she was strong, confident and fast as she powered her body through the water.

All she concentrated on was getting to the opposite end; nothing else mattered at that moment. After pushing herself far beyond her usual speed, the reason stemming from a frustration she was trying to ignore, Scully gripped the pool's edge as she inhaled deeply. Her recovery didn't take long and she dipped her red hair, strikingly dark in its wet form, back into the water, closing her eyes as she drew the last vital recovery breaths.

Suddenly she heard the splash of someone entering the water. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her head up to investigate, only to be witness to a disturbed current where the body had impacted and was now submerged and apparently swimming towards her.

Surprise and mild annoyance took over Scully's satisfied exertion as she anticipated the mysterious intruder's appearance, thinking; _nobody ever uses this pool, especially on a Friday. Why the hell today? _

Before Scully had a chance to think anything else the figure shot up from the water like a Jack-in-the-box, appearing directly in front of her. The suddenness and proximity of the action caused Dana to emit a small utterance of surprise as she took a step back. The revelation of the person now standing before her left her speechless for several seconds.

While he grinned mischievously at her, Scully found her voice, a harsh sounding mixture of anger and shock.

"Jesus Mulder! What the hell are you doing? I could have drowned from fright," she exaggerated.

Mulder chuckled before responding.

"I hope you didn't just pee in the pool, Scully," he said with a smirk.

Scully rolled her eyes and questioned him further;

"What are you doing here, Mulder?" Her tone was serious as were her eyes as she tried to ascertain why the man she was trying to forget was suddenly infiltrating her private time.

"I felt like a dip," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You felt like a dip at six o'clock on a Friday night?" Scully questioned accusingly. "Since when have you taken to using the work pool?" she continued

The truth was she knew he used the pool quite frequently. She had even heard rumours that he favoured red Speedos as his swimming attire; she'd often found herself wondering about that rumour. Imagined his broad chest, his toned arms and back and now those aspects of him were freely displayed in the flesh as his tall stature elevated his torso from the water. Scully found it a task trying to keep her eyes level with his. Usually that was the easiest thing in the world but right now all she wanted to do was explore this fresh territory. Somehow, for the moment at least, she did manage to maintain eye contact as Mulder responded to her interrogation.

"Since I realised you were very adept at freestyle," he stated with a slight raise of his left eyebrow.

_Jesus, he's been watching me_, Scully thought, feeling both annoyed and flattered at the secret attention.

Scully glared at her partner waiting for him to explain but he continued to bestow his observations;

"Your backstroke's not bad either."

Scully was slightly alarmed. "How long have you been spying on me?"

"Long enough to know you're very good at what you do," Mulder commented with a slightly suggestive tone.

"Mulder…." Scully began in a warning tone, their eyes connected for several excruciatingly intense seconds, rendering her unable to think of how to continue.

His proximity was too close. She needed air. She stepped back and swam around her bewildered partner.

She began swimming faster than she had a few minutes before, to get away from Mulder's intoxicating being and to once again vent the frustration a situation with him was causing.

Scully was concentrating so hard on reaching the other end that she did not hear Mulder coming up fast behind her. He was an extremely strong swimmer and despite Scully's valiant efforts escape any further "moments" with him, he managed to catch her.

Mulder reached out and grabbed Scully's foot. The action caused her to gasp and unexpectedly suck in some water. She stopped and started to cough.

Mulder swam close and placed a hand on her bare back as she fought to suck in air.

"You okay?" Mulder asked, genuine concern appearing on his handsome face.

Scully had her head down as she recovered. When she finally lifted her eyes to acknowledge the man who had stopped her, one emotion was prevalent; anger.

It was evident in her voice too.

"What the hell are you doing, Mulder," she demanded in a low, harsh tone Mulder had never heard before.

She continued, her voice still seething with anger. "What are you trying to do? Did it occur to you that I might want to be alone?"

Mulder ignored her question and asked his own:

"Why did you bolt, Scully?"

She could feel the heat from his hand as he rubbed her back slightly. It was this intimacy that scared her. She didn't know how do deal with it. If she didn't feel anything for him this would be easy, she could explain to him rationally that they were on a different wave length. But she did. She did feel an unmistakable connection to him.

She didn't answer, merely glared at him with dark, angered eyes. She was angry at him for penetrating her calm exterior, and at herself for letting it happen.

Mulder became more insistent, his tone a desperate whisper.

"Scully, why are you running," he pleaded, his finger lightly under her chin so she couldn't turn away.

"Running from what?" she questioned indignantly.

"This."

Before Scully had a chance to register what was happening, Mulder's mouth was on hers. Her eyes went wide as she took in the feeling of his lips, warm and wet from the heated water, his deliciously ample lower lip caressing hers. She felt him open his mouth beneath hers and his tongue gently begged to be allowed to explore her mouth. For a moment she complied, opening slightly and felt him play just inside her moist mouth.

Realisation of what was taking place suddenly hit her. She quickly put her hands to his chest and pushed him away with surprising force.

"No, this is not happening, Mulder." She was breathless but decisive. She stole a moment to regard his expression of wounded confusion before making a dash to the stairs and making her exit.

"Scully, Wait!" a stunned Mulder called. He felt defeated as he watched her purposefully retreat into the darkness.

Mulder looked at the ceiling in despair, squeezing his eyes closed.

_What the hell have I done?_

**To be con……**


End file.
